HeartBreaking, Soul Wrenching Pain
by WitheringNight
Summary: Life is cruel isn't it? It takes away the things you love and stomps them to the ground leaving sadness in its place. That how she feels about him. About L. A/N: L is dead...


**LifeisNothingwithoutCake: I hope you enjoy this one shot folks!**

**A/N: Nothing…Absolutely Nothing will come from this one shot. I will not make it into a full story. I'm leaving it as it is, understand?**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Heartbreaking, Soul-wrenching Pain…<strong>

**Chapter 1- Happiness in Sorrow**

**Haley's POV**

* * *

><p>Life is cruel. It makes you happy only to make it crash down in the dirt then stomp on it, only to leave the mark of sadness in its place. That's what life did to me. It made me happy then it stomped all over it and now I'm…utterly depressed.<p>

"Haley…I know it's not my place to say but…I think you should really get over him. I know for a fact that he wouldn't like to see you so sad. You know he wouldn't" A male voice said. I looked up to see him….Light Yagami…the man who I know for a fact killed him…killed L. He was so close to solving the case and now it's wide open again…

"You're right…it's not your place to say" I told him hoarsely. I had been sitting in my room for the past day and a half crying my eyes out, then sleeping, and then crying once again. It didn't help that I had dreams of L being alive only to wake up and realize it wasn't a reality.

I heard Light sigh "Well…L told me to give this to you when you got back before he…you know." He said handing me a small box and a letter. I looked at him "Thanks…" I muttered. He nodded before leaving only to stop midway and turn around "Haley…L's not the only one who doesn't want to see you sad. It would be nice to see your old self once again." He said before leaving my room. I stared at the door for a moment before turning my attention to the box and letter in my hands.

"I wonder what it is." I thought before opening the box lid. Gasping I pulled out a necklace made out of pure silver. It had a symbol of the sun to go along with it. I had told L when we went out for a few hours that I wanted it as we passed by it on our way to the candy store. He told me that it suited me.

"I didn't think he'd get it for me…or that he'd remember what I said" I thought putting that down and picking up the letter. It had _To My Kitten_ written on the front of it. I blushed and chuckled a bit at the pet name he gave me. It came from the fact that I was really flexible…like a cat. And then there was the fact that cats were my favorite animals. He knew this all which is why he called me Kitten…in private of course.

But there was that one time that he called me that in front of everybody else. Everyone (Mostly Light, Misa, and Matsuda) talked about it for a week. It was embarrassing to tell you the truth.

Anyways back to the letter. Feeling kind of excited I opened it and read it. Here's what it said:

_Dear Haley,_

_I know I should be there with you in your time of sorrow…even though I'm 100% sure you wouldn't even be sad if I were there at the moment. Nevertheless, I am sorry that I'm not able to be there with you in your life…anymore that is. I wish that there was some way, somehow, that I could change time and spend the time I never spent with you that you oh so deserved. *Sigh* I wish that I could be by your side right now but I can't unfortunately. But, even though I am no longer in your world I'm glad that you are still a part of it (You have to be if you're reading this of course). I wouldn't know what to do if you passed as well. Can you feel sorrow in the afterlife? I don't think it's likely that you can. Anyways I just wanted to tell you that and something that I was going to tell you after the Kira case (Now I sadly cannot…at least not up close). Haley, I know that I seem like I don't care much for relationships and the matters that involve it…that's partially true. But when it comes to you I wouldn't wish to have it any other way. I wanted to tell you that and that I love you and I'm sorry for not saying it as much as I could've. I now wish that I could.  
><em>

_Stay Happy,_

_Love L (Your Beloved Panda)_

_P.S: Promise me to stay your happy self? Alright? I wouldn't want to see you sad.  
><em>

I felt small tears running down my face. I was happy. I was happy at the letter and the necklace. They represented something true. Something supposed to be everlasting. It represented us (Her and L) as a whole. I loved it to pieces.

***Knock-Knock***

Looking up I called out "Who is it?" I questioned. "It's me…Matsuda" I heard a voice say from the other side. Blinking I told him to come in. He came in and looked at me sadly "I just…wanted to check up on you Haley." He said. I smiled lightly at him "Thanks. I'm fine now and I think that I can continue on now…with my life." I said. He raised an eyebrow "What changed your mood?" He questioned.

I smiled "Oh nothing…just some words from a friend" I said. A very good friend.

* * *

><p><strong>LifeisNothingwithoutCake: Did you like it? Did you enjoy it? Will you review? Will you tell someone about this story? Yes? No? Maybe? <strong>


End file.
